


Me and my Husband

by Mioyoshida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Fear, Infidelity, Insecurity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioyoshida/pseuds/Mioyoshida
Summary: Luna se siente insegura sobre su matrimonio con Draco.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Kudos: 2





	Me and my Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Este se mi primer fic publicado en esta plataforma sooo
> 
> Disfruten💕

Bailaba, bailaba al son de un amor inseguro e inestable pero lo hacía y lo hacía con tanta devoción que pensaba que iba a matarla.

Bailó incluso cuando descubrió a Astoria en su cama, bailó incluso cuando él le dijo que la joven greengrass no era nada, bailó cuando su suegra le dijo que no servía como mujer.

Pero no todo era baile para ella pues sonreía cuando su esposo la besaba en las mañanas antes de dejarla, sonreía incluso cuando Draco le gritaba, sonreía cuando este la ignoraba.

Y sonreía cuando la repudiaba como mujer en la cama.

Pero Luna creía, creía fielmente en un mañana lleno de amor verdadero sin matrimonios forzados y sentimientos repudiados, ella creía que merecía más que solo compartir un frío lecho, creía que era mucho más que solo un mueble más de un frío y oscuro lugar al que llamaba hogar.

Entonces llegó una luz y ella sintió calor, calor cuando esta luz la abrazaba, calor cuando le halagaba, calor incluso cuando sonreía o cuando disimuladamente lloraba pues este calor ajeno y desconocido era Lo que ella más deseaba.

Rolf Scamander era el dueño de este calor.

Pero entonces llegó la pasión y todo fue caos, confusión y dolor. 

Sintió dolor cuando su calor la abandonó por una joven damisela de sangre pura, sintió confusión cuando en su dolor, su esposo la hizo suya en la cocina de la mansión, sus sentimientos se volvieron un caótico manjar cuando meses después de este apasionado y fortuito encuentro un niño de sus entrañas nació.

Scorpius Malfoy fue el nombre dado al pequeño varón, nombre dado por su padre cuando el pequeño lo miró y una risa le dedicó fue entonces cuando dedicó tiempo a su familia y a las mujeres abandonó.

Luna volvió a sentir un amor tan intenso como la primera vez, sentía amor cada vez que Draco besaba su ser, sentía amor cuando su hijo se reía con ella, sentía amor cuando veía a su familia y sentía amor cuando su esposo la tocaba.

Pero la felicidad se acaba y el tiempo pasa factura.

La completa tristeza llegó cuando una mañana de agosto un búho trajo la noticia de la muerte de su padre, la tristeza no la abandonó desde ese día.

Y fue cuando volvió a bailar.

Bailó al son de la melancolía, la adoptó e hizo suya innumerables veces.

No se cansaba de bailar con las sonrisas fingidas, no se cansaba de bailar con la tristeza en su alma, no dejaba de bailar con los recuerdos, no dejaba de bailar con un adiós inconcluso.

Pero entonces se unió un acompañante, un acompañante que nunca esperó.

Su esposo se unió a ella y ahora bailaban al son de una soledad conjunta pero una soledad tan malditamente egoísta y anhelada que no se fijaban en cómo su hijo los extrañaba.

Una mañana de septiembre se acabó la interminable canción cuando su hijo a sus brazos llegó, llorando por la inminente despedida pues esa mañana se marcharía al inicio de una nueva vida.

Entonces abrió lo ojos una mañana después de su partida y volvió a sentir melancolía pero unos labios que ahora compartían su sentir besaron los suyos e inmediatamente supo...

Supo que todo se había terminado.

Toda tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, agonía, miedo e inseguridad ahora era compartida y sentía que quería todo de él.

Y se unieron, se unieron en cuerpo y alma en cada beso, en cada caricia u roce, en cada suspiro, en cada gemido u oración entrecortada; se unieron, se volvieron uno y nadie podría detenerlos pues ahora solo eran ellos...

Solo eran ella y su esposo.


End file.
